


The Prince and the Android

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Companion Piece, Emotions, Friendship, M/M, Master & Servant, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: Citron has always wanted Guy to learn to feel and express emotions. To achieve that, he plays with Juliano Jr and ignores Guy's warnings about the leopard's mother. Companion fic to Scars.
Relationships: Citron/Guy (A3!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Prince and the Android

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Citron, so do tell me if something feels off about him. Since this is about younger Citron, there will be spoilers to Citron's past. Also, all the CitoGuy relationship is based from the wiki translation because Act 8 has yet to come to EN.
> 
> As revealed in the recent Zahra camp event, Citron has several leopards back at home. There were only two revealed - Juliano (can be seen in Citron's initial SSR) and Juliano Jr - so I added Juliano Jr's mom here. Since mama leopard's name is unknown, I'll just go with Juliana.

"Citronia, stop pestering Juliano Jr," Guy called from the entrance of the enclosure. "It's dangerous."

Citron had always wondered, how the hell could Guy say that in a completely flat tone? He was a human, not an android, according to what Citron gathered from the Zahra Kingdom database. Heck, he'd ever bled in front of Citron, after one of his horses kicked him in the thigh. A doctor had "fixed" him by stitching the laceration shut and prescribing him human drugs, which he'd refused to take.

If Guy kept believing himself to be an android, then his life would be meaningless. He'd never feel the joy of life; if bad enough, Guy might even hurt himself because a human was never as durable as a real android. Citron wouldn't want his friend to end up like that.

Causing Guy to experience and express intense emotion should do the job, but Citron had yet to succeed in that.

"You're so fussy, Guy!" The young prince kept petting the baby leopard, ignoring Juliana's growl. Only when Guy yelled would Citron leave the leopards alone.

"Citronia."

Citron ignored the deadpan call and the incoming footsteps, although his heart was pounding faster from the increasing ferocity in Juliana's snarl. As Juliana stood up and approached him very slowly, his shaky hands moved by themselves to release Juliano Jr.

A roar echoed, and before he knew it, Citron found himself in Guy's sturdy arms, carried like a little kid. Guy's emotionless face made his brow furrow in annoyance, but then he noticed a crimson stain on Guy's brown hair, right above his ear. Metallic odor wafted into Citron's nostrils.

As Guy sprinted out of the enclosure, Citron saw rivulets of blood trickle down Guy's neck. His eyes widened. His jaw dropped.

Then he teared up and looked into Guy's green eyes. The lack of emotion made him want to scream, but he resisted the urge. "I'm so sorry, Guy."

"Do not worry. Protecting you is my duty as your servant, Citronia."

 _"You're my friend,"_ Citron wanted to say, but instead he said, "But you're bleeding."

"It's merely an oil leak," Guy said flatly.

An oil leak! What a baloney! Sobbing into the crook of Guy's neck, Citron slammed his fist against Guy's chest. "You really are a useless piece of junk!"

Someday, Citron swore, he'd make Guy learn to feel and express emotion like a human. Hopefully, when that happened, Guy would finally acknowledge him as a friend instead of a master.


End file.
